Harry Potter and the Reign of Chaos
by Arnacis713
Summary: Formally known as Harry Potter and the insert title here There is a new exchange student from America going to Hogwarts. Who just happens to move in next to Harry! Romance, adventure, horror, it’s all here. (Or will be eventually.)


Harry Potter and the insert title here  
  
By: Arnacis713  
  
Summary: There is a new exchange student from America going to Hogwarts. Who just happens to move in next to Harry! Romance, adventure, horror, it's all here. (Or will be eventually.)  
  
Chapter 1: The New Arrival  
  
While I was watching you, exotic words drifted across the mirror of my mind as summer clouds drift across the sky.  
  
Richard from Leave Her to Heaven  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a beautiful day in Little Whinging. The birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Right into Harry Potter's tired eyes. He groaned, turning over in bed. He grabbed his glasses and slipped them on, then looked at his alarm clock. It read 10:00.  
  
"Shit" he thought to himself. He had meant to wake up at 8:00 but oh well. "No harm done."  
  
"Harry Potter!" Yelled a deep voice from downstairs. "At least not too much." He dragged himself out of bed. And landed on the ground with a thump. "Ouch" he thought as he got up and went to his wardrobe. He opened the door and looked at his reflection in his mirror. Staring back at him was a messy black-haired, green-eyed, bespectacled, 15-almost 16-year-old wizard.  
  
He picked out a pair of ripped jeans (Not that he had any that weren't) and a green t-shirt. He then went downstairs to breakfast.  
  
He walked into the kitchen to find Uncle Vernon and Dudley at the table stuffing their faces full of bacon and eggs and Aunt Petunia at the stove. Aunt Petunia turned around and spotted Harry, her eyes narrowing in dislike.  
  
"I want you to stay upstairs for the rest of the day. We have new neighbors moving in next door and I wouldn't want their day ruined by seeing you." "Oh how loved I feel" said Harry to himself. "Fine, anything else?"  
  
"No, so hurry up and eat then get upstairs." Harry sat down, digesting this. New neighbors. Maybe they have a kid my age who won't be afraid of me! said a small voice. Yeah right like that will ever happen, said a louder one.  
  
Harry ate his food in record timing, then went back upstairs to his room. As he walked in he noticed that Hedwig had returned with Remus's reply to his last letter asking when he was going to get out of the Dursley's house. He ripped the reply off Hegwig's leg it read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? You sounded extremely annoyed during your other letter. As to when you are getting out of the Dursleys' house, Dumbledore said you had to stay there the whole summer. Sorry, but he might change his mind if something happens. And no, don't get in any trouble because they might expel you like they tried last year. Also, I think you have a nice surprise coming your way soon. But that's all I can tell you. Don't let them get you down! Good Luck,  
  
'Moony'  
  
"Great! Just what I need. A surprise. Last time someone had a surprise for me I ended up with a black eye and stitches in my chin." Harry folded up the letter and shoved it under the loose floorboard under the bed along with his other letters. He looked up at his calendar on the wall. Today was the July 9, which meant 22 days till his birthday and 53 days till he went back to Hogwarts. Also, he was supposed to get his O.W.L.s results next week. He had a lot to look forward to all right.  
  
Harry looked out the window onto the street below. There was a large yellow moving van in the next-door-neighbors' driveway. There was loud bang and Harry looked at the end of the street. Coming down the road was a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle. Obviously it was the new neighbors. "At least we know they know how to arrive with a Bang!"  
  
The car stopped and pulled into the driveway next door. The driver's side door opened and out jumped (Literally) man of around his late 30s. He was tall, had glasses, and had a good build. His hair was black and starting to thin slightly.  
  
On the passenger side a woman cautiously got out and looked around. She was about 4 inches shorter than the man. (Obviously they were married) She also had an athletic look and had a head full of curly, lush red hair. She looked about 5 years younger than the man, but they were probably the same age.  
  
Out of the back seat clambered a girl around the same age as Harry. His heart leaped when he saw her. She was beautiful. There was no other word for the way she looked. Her hair was like her mother's. She was around Harry's own height and she too had an athletic look. In her hand she had a large book and a portable C.D. player. Her headphones were draped around her neck. Harry was so busy gawking at her beauty he didn't notice her look up straight him. He finally noticed and ducked behind the curtain to hide from view. When she finally looked away Harry returned to gawking at her.  
  
"Give it up, you have no chance." Said a voice in his mind. He knew it was right, but hey, he could dream. He saw the Dursleys approach them, introduce themselves and give them a plate of what looked like molded vomit (Obviously Aunt Petunia lame attempt at a jello-mold.) They then went inside of the house, leaving Harry alone with his daydreams.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry if you don't like Harry being sarcastic. It's just I am really sarcastic so it rubs off on my characters. Anyway on with the show... 


End file.
